The Okinawa Inn
by ladydolce
Summary: It's the last class trip for the students of DHS before graduation. Anzu is betrayed by her friends and she involuntarily spends time with Kaiba. However the CEO has some interesting information about their lodgings and is all too ethusiastic to share.


Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh.

* * *

"How could they do this to me!" The angered exclamation could be heard a mile away along with the crashing of a woman's hand bag on the pavement. Anzu stomped over the beach, mind consumed with rage as she hustled to water's edge. "If I ever see them again it will be too soon!" In a fury she shrugged off her sun dress and dipped her feet testing the temperature of the salty water before charging into the deep.

She resided on her back, closing her eyes as her bikini clad body submerged partially into the water. This final class expedition was supposed to be their chance to spend time together before they went their separate ways. She was chasing her dream of becoming a dancer and would be leaving for the US after graduation. But her best friends had something else on their agenda which resulted in a bitter argument.

Anzu sighed and opened her eyes watching the blue sky slowly morph into that of a golden one. It was getting late and she really should be heading back to the hotel which was quite a ways from where she was. But if she hopped out now she might make it back before it got dark. Sadly that was all the effort she put into that idea because returning to the lodgings would mean seeing her stupid friends.

She pounded her fists angrily in the water. "Ugh! I'm starting to understand why Kaiba hates them so much!" Giving another scream of frustration, she concluded it was time to get out of the quickly growing cold liquid. No need to catch a cold after what she'd been through. Walking out of the water she slipped on her sandals and dress before moving to collect her bag. She dusted off the loose sand and with a great sigh began her journey.

Time seemed to fade away and before Anzu realized it she was standing at the entrance of the low budget Okinawa inn. The lanterns were all lit and she could hear the sounds of laughter from her peers. A loud barking laugh drifted to her ears and she scowled realizing it was that moron Jounouchi. Turning away from the commotion, she walked over to the tall tree a little ways away from the building. Setting her belongings off to the side Anzu leaned against the massive trunk exhaling deeply before she heard a gruff voice.

"I believe I was here before you." Blinking to clear her thoughts, she looked beside her and saw the outline of a man. Feeling embarrassed about being so near to him without sensing his presence she stepped away and bowed politely.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't realize someone was here." She made a move to pick up her things and leave him to his solitude. After all she wanted the exact same thing and two was definitely company.

"Obviously you didn't. I sometimes wonder if hanging around those morons could lower someone's IQ." He let his eyes trail shamelessly over her body. "I guess I was right." Anzu ground her teeth and she could have smacked herself for not recognizing the owner of the drawling voice sooner.

"Kaiba." She watched as he stepped out of the shadows. His face glowed in the light of the inn and for a moment she was enthralled by the sight of him. For the first time in the three years since she'd known him she had come to the conclusion that Kaiba was quite handsome. Her face flushed immediately and she turned her head to the side to conceal her blush. Clearing her throat Anzu remembered his not-so-nice words and retorted sharply. "Look, I'm in no mood for your bullshit tonight so if you don't mind I'm going to find my friends!"

Of course she wasn't going to do that since they had done what they did but Kaiba certainly didn't need to know that. If anything she wondered if he would be pleased to hear the little geek squad broke up. Most likely. The guy was the poster child for the sick and deluded.

"You mean the same friends who set you up with that idiot Kishio and then left you stranded by the beach?"

Anzu froze in mid-stride and she had to take a minute to get her lungs functioning again. She turned to look at him with startled eyes and saw the knowing smirk plastered on his face. "How do you know about that?" Her words were a mere whisper and she felt her knees knock together. Knowing Kaiba he would use this information to his advantage and she was more nervous about that than anything.

"It doesn't matter." He dismissed coolly. "But it seems that something good _did_ happen on this godforsaken trip." His lips twitched and his smirk became wider. "The geek squad is over and just in time for graduation." He laughed and his joy over the situation made her angry. Then she realized she wasn't allowed to be angry at him for finding this so amusing. She _had_ anticipated this reaction.

"You're definitely correct Kaiba but don't get too comfortable." She smiled at him studying his face as his lips thinned into a scowl. "I forgive easily and before you know it the geek squad will be back in action!" There was some truth to her words because she was indeed a forgiving person by nature and no matter how much her friends royally screwed up she would forgive them in the end. But first she needed about a week to cool off.

"I don't doubt that." Seto remarked his eyes lingering on the strap of her dress. Her tore his eyes away and looked towards the sky. It was beginning to get dark and the stars were appearing one by one. And as much as she wanted to admire the night scenery she really wanted to get out of these damp clothes. At that precise moment the wind blew and a shiver crawled up her body making her tremble wildly. "As amusing as that display was," Kaiba said impatiently. "I suggest you go inside before you catch a cold and spread your germs to the rest of us. And by "us" I mean me."

Of all the insensitive--

"Gee thanks for being so considerate and all but I'm not going in there where the others are." Anzu crossed her arms over her chest to keep warm as well as enforce her statement. Well it would have done those things if Kaiba hadn't yanked her hand away dragging her forcefully into the inn. Her heels dug into the ground as she tried to halt his proceedings but to no avail. He was incredibly strong and if he wanted he could fling her over his shoulder and carry her in like a caveman. "Kaiba stop, my things are still by the tree!" It was her last resort and she hoped that it worked

"You'll get it later." So much for that. He thrust her into the main room and she felt completely self conscious as every pair of eyes focused on her including her dear old friends. What made matters worst was that Kaiba was still gripping her wrist pulling her up to the rooms. He had an evil grin on his face and she rather not know his intentions.

"Hey moneybags! Where de heck do ya tink ya takin Anzu?!" Jounouchi was already charging towards them, Honda and Yuugi trailing behind and Kaiba stopped and regarded them with a deviant smirk.

"What does it look like?" He asked silkily. "Your friend and I are going to retire to my room for the night." Almost everyone's eyes bugged out and after the initial shock Anzu glanced around to see where their teacher Mr Hanizuka was. Thank goodness he was no where in sight otherwise that would have been very bad. She looked over to her friends and noticed Jou seemed to be in hysterics.

"WHAT!!" His shout was loud and she winced having been so close to him.

"You heard me. Come on _Anzu _let's go." He ushered her to the stairs and with one last look at the rest of their class he smirked at Jou. "And don't try to peak mutt, the doors will be locked." His dark chuckle kept ringing in her ears and it played like a broken record in her mind as he shoved her inside his room closing the door.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Anzu demanded as soon as she was capable of coherent speech. "I can't believe you did that! What if Mr. Hanizuka was there and how am I going to get to my room when it's on the other side of the damn building?!"

"Would you shut up!" Seto growled. He was becoming annoyed with her constant jabbering and he had had it with the complaints. "Look, I didn't bring you to my room to have you bitch at me." She eyed him warily and he saw her swallow. "And I didn't bring you up here for _that _either." His eyebrows waggled suggestively and she turned away with a ripe blush. "Furthermore it's impossible for you to leave now as it is everyone thinks we're getting it on and if you _do_ leave then you'll be bombarded with questions."

"Fine." Anzu agreed roughly. "You have a point but why _did _you bring me here?"

He sighed and she grumbled under her breath. If anyone was to blame it was him so why should he feel irritated? "I wanted to torment the dog." His answer was as plain as that and Anzu guessed that her blonde friend had it coming since he'd tried to make her go out with that loser Mamoru Kishio.

"Okay. But I need to get to my room." Her expression changed into a desperate one and she tugged at her clothes irritably. "I'm covered in salt and sand and I want to shower and go to bed. But thanks to you I can't."

His eyes narrowed and he shrugged his shoulders as if her plea meant nothing. "That's not my problem." She glared at him and he sighed. "Fine." He mumbled discontentedly. "You can use my bathroom."

Anzu didn't look any happier but her skin was beginning to itch and with a loud sigh she stomped over to the door and flung it open muttering a feeble thanks as she closed it behind her. Thirty minutes later she emerged from the room feeling a lot happier considering the situation and she tightened the sash around her waist which held the over-sized green bathrobe together. She looked around the room and saw Kaiba sitting by the window. He seemed so relaxed and calm that she stood there staring at him unembarrassed.

"Took your sweet time didn't you?" Anzu jumped comically as he turned to look at her with those piercing blue eyes of his. Seto detached himself from the chair and walked slowly, predatory towards her. She backed away instinctively as he reached close enough to touch. A smiled dancing at the edge of his lips and he raised his hand to brush a loose strand of hair from her face.

"Er...Kaiba?" Anzu started hesitantly confused by his behavior. She gulped thickly as his palm covered her cheek and she could feel her heart hammering against her chest. "What are you--"

"Do you know what this place was before it became a cheap _normal_ inn?" The stressing of the word "normal" had her worried but he continued nonetheless. "Before the previous owner died this used to be an old fashioned love hotel."

"R-really?" It was the only word she could speak and a gasp escaped when his hand came down on her hip dragging her closer to him. Her hands became trapped between their bodies and she froze feeling his breath hit her ear.

"Really _Anzu_." He smirked fiendishly and with little effort threw her on the futon. Anzu squeaked in surprise and raised her body on her elbows watching as Seto studied her position from above. She glared at him angrily and spat.

"I thought you said you didn't bring me here for that." His shoulders lifted in a nonchalant shrug while advancing closer to the edge of the cotton mattress and she kicked her legs out struggling to get away from him. But he was stronger, tougher and incredibly agile as he was able to trap her with his body before she got very far. Seto leaned down and brushed his lips against the shell of her ear, murmuring.

"I lied." Her quick gasp was smothered by his lips and she fought him for her freedom. However that strategy didn't last long as she found herself enjoying the taste of his lips and the scent of his cologne. Her hands gripped the lapels of his shirt pulling him closer but was pushed away before things could get interesting. "I didn't think you were that type of girl Mazaki."

Feeling burned by his insinuation, Anzu thrust herself away not bothering to look at him as she attempted to get off the futon and retire to her room no longer caring about what her classmates might ask or say. She made it as far as the outer edge when she found herself being pulled back towards the centre.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked feigning pure innocence. Well as innocent as the situation could offer since he was straddling her body, his legs at either side of her waist. "I thought you wanted to shower and go to bed. You're only half way there." Anzu stared at Seto in outrage. He obviously meant that she would stay here with him, in his room and she gulped-- in his bed.

"Sorry Kaiba but I'm not sleeping with you." He laughed lowly and restrained her wrists above her head, having some difficulty as she fought the action.

"Now who said anything about sleeping? This was a love hotel and I'm sure you know what happens here between couples." Oh she knew alright but there was no way in hell she was going to have sex with him. Giving up the battle to free her limbs, Anzu looked into his eyes and felt ensnared by their blue depths. His eyes glowed in the moonlight streaming through window, the lantern which was previously lit having gone out with a gust of wind. The little inn prided itself with traditional authenticity restricting the use of modern day necessities. Taking a deep breath she calmed herself not wanting to sound like a stricken female.

"This _was_ that type of hotel and as far as _I _know we are not a couple!" Seto seemed thoughtful for a while before doing something which equally surprised her. He removed his body from above hers, shifting over to the edge of the mattress where he stayed with an arm draped over his raised knee. Anzu rose yet made no movement to vacate the futon as she stared at Seto. "This was all a game to you wasn't it?" Her tone was accusing but he didn't seem too bothered by it.

"Of course Mazaki. You can be very entertaining." He smirked lazily at her and she inwardly fumed feeling like an idiot for falling into his trap. It took all her willpower not to kick herself for responding to his fake advances. Standing up in a flurry she marched towards the door but as her screwed up luck would have it, her foot caught the end of her too long robe and she stumbled, the garment falling to the floor leaving her naked body bared for all to see.

_Oh crap..._

Standing painfully still, Anzu prayed Kaiba hadn't seen her wardrobe malfunction struggling to breathe as she tried to retrieve her covering. Or she would have if a pair of hands hadn't wandered over her back and onto her shoulders. She shivered as his cold skin touched hers, his greedy hands running down her arms brushing the sides of her breasts before finally resting on her hips.

"K-kaiba?" Anzu almost bit her tongue when he nipped her shoulder spinning her around so she faced him. Her skin flushed at his appreciative stare and she opened her mouth to scold him when his lips swooped down onto hers. Eyes widening, Anzu stood frozen as he pilfered the secrets of her lips, mouth and tongue. She couldn't force herself away from him but he had apparently taken care of that issue.

"I think I'm ready to continue our game from earlier Mazaki." Seto said pulling away and staring into her glazed blue eyes. His hand came down hard on her rear and she squealed, glaring at him for doing something like that. It took only a matter of seconds before she found herself lying on the familiar futon, a small cry passing through her lips as his teeth found the skin between the junction of her neck and shoulder.

And it was the only sound which escaped her mouth before his sought hers in a bruising kiss.

* * *

A/N: This little story was inspired by an episode of Ai Yori Aoshi Enishi. It was the one where Kaoru and Tina get stranded and they ended up staying at a love hotel. When I saw it I was intrigued and it took me a while to put the idea into words. One headache, two bottles of water and three walks around my house later I was able to come up with this.

Kaiba's behavior towards Anzu was derived from immense boredom and maybe a little attraction. As for him knowing about the debacle between the Anzu and her friends, well let's just say Jounouchi has a big mouth.

Anyways please review!


End file.
